


Steven and the Older Stevens

by FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Family, Hijinks, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel, Trauma, there's four stevens in this one because i don't know any better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom/pseuds/FlamingFlyingFoxOfDoom
Summary: You've heard of time-traveling Steven... Well this is that, except with THREE time traveling Stevens!!!...Why
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	1. Beginning and End

They were at some Gem Place Steven’s never been before. It reminded him a bit of the spinny-pyramid thing at the Strawberry Field, except crystally-er. Shiny. With an assortment of random Gem things on a shelf-like platform of sorts.

“Hey, Peeaarrrlll” Steven called over to her when something caught his eye. When her attention shifted to him, he pointed at it. “What’s this?”

The aforementioned ‘this’ looked like a shiny, circular slab. A weird triangle-looking thing stuck out of it and the circle engraved in the slab would light up on occasion, snaking around the perimeter before dimming down.

“Steven, don’t touch that!” Pearl yelped, scooping him away from it.

“Why?” Steven said, craning his neck to get a better view “What is it?”

“Dunno.” Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. “Buuuttt I’MMA TOUCH IT!” She lunged for it, not getting far enough for Pearl to finish her distressed squawk before Garnet caught her by her hair.

“No.” She said.

Amethyst stuck her tongue out at her. 

“But what _is_ it?” Steven said again, louder.

“It’s -“

“Nothing you need to know about.” Garnet cut Pearl off. Pearl pouted, deflating a bit at the lost opportunity to lecture. Garnet ignored the look “Come on - let’s keep going.” With that, she turned and strode off.

“Lame.” Amethyst crossed her arms with a huff. Pearl scowled at her, simmering in resentment as she put Steven back on the ground.

“Come on, you two.” She said, pointing her nose up and trailing after Garnet.

The younger duo immediately approached the item of the day.

…

Amethyst nudged Steven with her elbow “Dare ya to touch it.”

“I dunno….” Steven frowned “Pearl and Garnet said-“

“Okay! I’LL touch it!” Amethyst grinned, raising her hand in preparation to slap it down. Steven squeaked and yanked her arm back.

“Okay, okay! I’ll do it!” Steven said. This was apparently enough to content the purple gremlin as she withdrew a little, crossing her arms with a haughty smirk.

Steven grimaced. The weird Gem thingy suddenly looked a lot more menacing…

“C’moooo _oooooonnnn_ ” Amethyst whined “Don’t you wanna know what it _does?”_

…

“Yeah, I do.” Steven said. 

“Do _it,_ Do _it”_ Amethyst chanted, bobbing her fists.

Steven chewed the inside of his cheek, covering his eyes with one hand, and reaching out with the other….

“STEVEN DON’T TOUCH THAT!” 

“BOO! Lame!” Amethyst snapped back. Pearl huffed angrily, sprinting over with Garnet on her heels.

“We told you two to leave it alone.” Garnet said flatly.

“Well, we wanted to know what it _was!”_ Amethyst said back, bristling “If you just _TOLD_ us, we wouldn’t have-“

“You should KNOW better!” Pearl said.

“Guys.” Steven said, his voice coming out as a squeak. “Uh, _guuuyyyyssss.”_

“What _now_ , Steven?” Pearl huffed.

“Thing’s glowing.” Steven said.

Lo and behold, it t’was. Glowing and spinning quite rapidly, the circle rapidly flashingas the thing began shaking upward.

The Gems summoned their weapons, Garnet pushing Steven behind her with a light kick.

“Uh-“ Steven went to ask what was happening, but before he could get the question out, the thing let out a blinding flash of light, disorienting and momentarily blinding the quartet.

The next moment, the room began to shake horribly. In the light, they could hear other items falling to the ground, breaking, crashing into each over. Garnet crouched over Steven, pressing him to her. He clung onto her back.

Not too long after it began, it stopped. The room was visible again, and stable (thank goodness). They looked out over the broken area, scanning it. When it was evident they weren’t in any more danger….

“Well that was boring.” Amethyst mumbled, shoving her finger up her nose.

“AMETHYST!” Peal squawked. 

The two began to bicker back and forth. Garnet’s grip on Steven tightened.

“Garnet-?” He said, turning to look in the same direction as her. His mouth shut with a ‘click’.

There… appeared to be two more people here now.

One of them pushed himself off the ground, mumbling something while rubbing at his face. He was rather tall and wore a cute pink jacket, with a t-shirt underneath that looked a lot like Steven’s! Except black…?

“Hey-“ Steven started. He didn’t get another word in.

“Would you two quit bickering, god…” 

The squabbling pair snapped their attention to him.

“Uh. WHO are you?” Amethyst scowled.

The black-wearing newcomer rose his head, giving them a confused look “Huh? Guys, it’s me, Stev-e….n….”

…

Garnet pointed to the other newcomer “Is that also Steven?”

Black-Shirt Steven took a moment to respond. He swallowed nervously “Uh…. who…Oh. Probably. Hold on.” He pushed himself up to his feet and knelt by the potential-Steven’s side. “Hey pal, y’okay?”

“Ugh…wha…yeah…yeah, I’m g-g-g-gooodd…..?” Potentially Steven said. He looked a lot like Black-Shirt Steven. Except shorter. And wearing a blue shirt.

“Cool.” Black said with a shaky grin “Um. I’m Steven.”

Blue-Shirt Steven awkwardly waved “I’m also Steven.”

Steven ran over, hopping in between them “And I’M Steven!”

…

“Oh my god I was so cute.” Black gushed, his eyes starting to tear up a bit. Blue gave him a bemused look, stumbling to his feet and dusting off his pants. 

Steven made an ‘oh, you’ motion.

“Cool. More Stevens.” Amethyst said.

“So… I guess that’s what that did.” Pearl murmured.

…

“Wait, you didn’t even _KNOW_ what that thing did!?” Amethyst demanded.

Pearl rolled her eyes, returning her spear to her gem “It was an experimental device, Amethyst. No one knows what it does.”

“Quiet you two.” Garnet said curtly. The other two gems did as they were told. 

Blue made a face and Black snorted.

“Um…So, hi Stevens!” Steven said “Are you two…” his eyes turned to stars “FUTURE Stevens?”

“Yeah.” Blue said with a shrug. 

“Why was I so cute oh my god.” Black said, covering his face with his hands.

Blue grinned, looking sheepishly to the side “Yeah, we were adorable.”

“Were? We’re ALL adorable!” Steven declared proudly.

“Stevens.” Garnet interrupted “Do either of you know how to get back to your own times?”

“Nope, sorry.” Blue said.

“I don’t even know how I got here.” Black shrugged.

“Hm. Okay… Well-“

The building began to rumble again, silencing Garnet. This was different from before. While previously the whole edifice was shaking, this one was localized. Coming from a nearby wall….

“We’ll talk later.” Blue said, flexing his hands out, summoning bubbles around them both.

Steven made a note to tell him how cool that was later.

“What he said.” Black said flatly, extending one arm out and spreading out his fingers. A series of pink diamond-shapes forming and growing, locking into each other to make a wall in front of them.

Steven and Blue-Shirt Steven made a note to tell him how cool that was later.

The Gems had their weapons again, all gather glaring in the direction of the shaking.

The wall suddenly burst, practically being torn apart. Dust swirled into the building and someone stepped into it.

…

“Oh, it’s just another Steven.” Black said, dismissing the wall.

“Hi, other Steven.” Blue said.

“Hello!” Steven waved.

The three gems gave each other looks that could be translated to ‘???’

“Uh….hi.” Said the new Steven.

The newly arrived Steven was taller than Black-Shirted Steven with broader shoulders and a slight bit of scruff on his face. He wasn’t wearing the same jacket as Black and Blue, but the Star T-Shirt was still there. Black in color… which will be problematic, naming-wise.

“I guess he can be Old Steven.” Steven mused out loud.

“How about just ‘Steve’? That sounds like an old person name.” Amethyst suggested.

“Okay, is there going to be any MORE Stevens?” Pearl groaned.

The answer to that is no, but I’m not sure how I can tell Pearl that. So instead…

“I don’t know?” Steve said with a sheepish shrug. He scanned over his past selves, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He practically had to tuck his chin into his chest to look down at them. “Oh, wow, I was small…”

“Holy _shit.”_ Black gaped, looking up at Steve. Blue blanched, giving Black a rather offended face. Pearl squawked and slapped her hands over Steven’s ears. Amethyst squealed, she was laughing so hard.

“Hm.” Garnet stated, straightening her visor “I guess this is happening now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm going to continue this... Kinda just wrote it for the funsies.
> 
> Different Stevens:
> 
> Steven (Aka: Steven)  
> Age: 13  
> Point In Time: Trying to Catch Peridot  
> Our little ray of sunshine
> 
> Steven (AKA: Blue)  
> Age: 16  
> Point in Time: Pre-Movie  
> He doesn't know what trauma is even though he has it. A bit sassy but still sunshine
> 
> Steven (AKA: Black)  
> Age: 18  
> Point in Time: Post- Steven Universe Future  
> Working through his trauma and isn't afraid to like things anymore. A bit more openly emotional than Blue
> 
> Steven (AKA: Steve)  
> Age: 23  
> Point in Time: Fuuuuttuuuurrreeee  
> Married to Connie and has a 2 year old daughter. He will gush about his family for hours if you let him.


	2. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames are being reevaluated....

“Ta-dah! House!” Steven said happily, hopping off the (rather crowded) warp pad.

Blue hopped over Amethyst, gently floating down to the ground in front of Steven. Steve snorted, waving at him dismissively. He then did a back-flip off the pad, spinning about three times in the air before landing majestically on the floor. He then made a broad bow to which Steven, Amethyst and Blue applauded to. 

Black trotted off like a normal person, rolling his eyes. Garnet followed after, dragging Pearl along (who was clinging onto her arm).

“Steven gets some MOVES!” Amethyst squealed, running up to Steve excitedly. “What else can you do?”

Steve did some finger guns at her “Things!” He looked over at Black “How ‘bout you? Pretty sure I liked to show off at your age….”

Black shrugged awkwardly “I mean, I guess?” He rubbed the back of his neck “It just feels weird with three other mes in the room.”

Steven and Amethyst bounced up and down “Show us! Show us! Show us!”

Blue chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets with a lopsided grin. “C’mon, Black. Just do something.”

“Um. Okay.” Black crossed his arms and thought a moment. “Uh.” 

…

“C’MOOON!” Amethyst whined “Old Steven and Blue BOTH did something cool! You’re after Blue, aren’t you? Do something! DO IT!”

“Please stop calling me ‘Blue’” Blue muttered. Steven blinked- jumping a bit at that comment. He turned to his 16-year-old self. “Huh? Why?”

Pearl’s hands shot over her mouth, and her and Garnet exchanged a troubled look.

Blue swallowed nervously. “Um. I, uh… know someone who’s name is Blue. It’s just a bit confusing.”

“Oh.” Steven crossed his arms.

“While we’re at nicknames, why do I have to be called ‘Black’?” Black Steven said.

“Hey! You’re changing the subject!” Amethyst shout indignantly, waving a fist in the air.

“Nah, nah. These are good points.” Steve said “While we’re at it… Why am I ‘Steve’? That’ll mess me up here pretty quick.”

“Okay, no worries!” The youngest Steven said “I’ll think of new, COOLER, nicknames!”

He scrunched up his brows, crossing his arms and humming thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, the other Stevens were looking about the house. Blue with a fond little smile, Black with a pointed glare at a particular portrait, and Steve was eyeing the…rather messy floor.

“I think I’ll work on cleaning this.” Steve said as he got to work. He cooed a bit at a few of little Steven’s shirts, citing how small and cute they are. Black tore his glare away from the painting on the wall, turning his attention to helping Old Steve out. Blue got bored and started showing Amethyst some random shield tricks. Garnet and Pearl were discussing something quietly. 

“I GOT IT!”

Everyone jumped. Black accidentally bubbled himself.

Steven pointed at Blue Steven “You can be Stevie-“

“Uh-“

He pointed at Black “Stephano-“

“NO!” Black Steven snapped, his body bursting into a bright pink. He squeaked, clutching at hair. He stumbled back a step.

“Dude!” Amethyst squeaked.

Pearl clung onto Garnet, who simply tensed slightly.

“Uh-! It’s okay!” Little Steven said, flailing his arm around “I guess that name is kind of stupid-“

Old Steve put his hand on top of Black’s head, pressing down gently against his hair. The pink glow from him faded, leaving the only pink the very prominent blush.

…

“Um.” Black stammered out “How about…uh. Ebony? Yeah, that’s a good name, right?”

“ _DUDE,_ why did you turn PINK!?” Amethyst snapped.

Blue cringed.

“Magic.” Old Steve said, flicking his fingers out “Anyway, Ebony sounds like a good nickname. And 16-year-old Steven… How about Mar? It means ‘Ocean’, in like, Italian or something.”

“Spanish!” Pearl said from where she hid behind Garnet’s arm “‘Mar’ is ocean in Spanish.”

“Oh. Yeah, that.” Old Steve said.

“Uh. Alright. Sounds good.” The newly dubbed ‘Mar’ said with a shrug.

“Woah, HEY, we are NOT just ignoring that-“ Amethyst shouted, being silenced by Garnet smacking a fist down on her head.

Ebony shrugged down into his jacket, avoiding eye contact. Old Steve just gave him a comforting pat.

“And as for ME…” Old Steve thought “You can call me…..Hm….”

Little Steven hmm’d…

“How ‘bout Fossil?” Ebony murmured.

“Cause he’s OLD!?” Amethyst squealed.

“Oh, please! He’s a young adult! In human years! He’s hardly an adult, as it is…” Pearl snorted. She side-eyed Ebony, but looked away quickly.

“I said ‘Fossil’ because dinosaurs are huge and he’s huge.” Ebony muttered. 

“Huge?” Old Steve scoffed “I’m big, sure, but ‘huge’….?”

“Well, I’m not sure if you have a good frame of reference.” Mar shrugged “I mean, we know some _really_ tall people…”

“Yeh…”

“Mhm.”

“Yep.”

…

“So! Us Stevens have new nicknames!” Steven said happily.

“Yippee…” Amethyst snorted, twirling a finger in the air. She turned on heel and trudged over to the Temple Door, opening it up to her room “I’m gonna take a nap.”

“Mm. Pearl and I need to attend to something, too.” Garnet said. She crouched down next to Steven and patted him on the head “You be good.”

“I’m _always_ good.” Steven said with a wink, playfully shooting finger guns at her.

Fossil and Ebony both snorted.

“Goodbye, Steven.” Pearl said “And. Uh. Other Stevens.”

“Bye.”

“See ya.”

“Take care.”

“Bye!”

Then they left.

…

…

“SoooOOoooOoooo…” Steven hummed, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. He eyed Ebony. “You glow pink….?”

…

“Nope. Dunno what you’re talking about.” Ebony said curtly, turning on heel and walking out the door.

“You did, though!”

“No I didn’t!” Came the voice from out the door.

Steven snorted. Mar leaned against Fossil.

“So…..what was that…?” He said in an almost-whisper.

Fossil forced a laugh “You’ll find out. Heh heh heh…..eh.”

(End of Episode Star Transition)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it appears i wrote more. will it continue? Who knows!


End file.
